Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding by identifying the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole.
Prior to operating measurement instruments attached to a down hole tool, a field engineer configures the tool for operation. Some devices in the tool react to simple instructions, such as specifying a sample rate and initialization time. Others are more complex, with hundreds of input parameters to arrange. Not all of these input parameters are configurable at the job site.
Current methods of configuration involve modifying the firmware embedded in the tool, as well as corresponding surface system software, whenever a change is made to certain tool/instrument configuration parameters. Thus, to make some changes, such as adding new parameters that correspond to a newly-available feature, perhaps due to the incorporation of an improved instrument into the tool, software on the surface and in the tool is modified, tested, and released. These new versions are then synchronized as a new release, and problems arising when the new firmware is operated in conjunction with old surface software, and vice versa, are mitigated with additional programming. Surface software version management also creates additional expense and compatibility issues.